Claire De Lune
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: Edward is The Captain of the biggest Vampirate ship on the ocean, Bella is the key. AU. Dark.
1. Authors Note

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and a few extras

**Full Summery:** Edward is The Captain of the biggest Vampirate ship on the ocean, Bella is the daughter of the Captain of the ship who has the key to the most amazing riches beyond comparison. Edward attacks his ship and kills everyone on it, everyone on Charlie's ship is trying to protect Bella who has the key and map dangling around her neck. After killing everyone he takes an unconscious Bella then runs back to his ship. Can Bella also hold the key into his cold heart? 1600.

**Soundtrack:** Forever- Chris Brown

Innocence- Avril Lavigne

Flaws and all- Beyonce

**Authors note:** for those of you who already are aware this is my second pirate fiction but I couldn't help myself, and for those of you who aren't \I have 3 more stories on my profile from the past and one -all human- one but In the present if you like those. R and R if you like the plot, the first chapter is ready but I wanted to make sure it was a good idea.

**Love:**

_Under-the-Ocean _


	2. Betrayal

**Hi! The first chapter is finally in, hope you like it. Oh and how should I make Edward's personality, R and R. also for the princess of the sea readers I lost the fight scene, it was in my notebook on a separate sheet of paper and flew away when I got outside I am going to re-write it and give it to you in 2 days cause I'm lazy. P.s. I am removing its all in the leading, sorry if you liked it. Oh and was forever by Chris Brown practically made for twilight? REVIEW!**

* * *

**--Chapter 1--**

UnReAdAbLe

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_6:43pm, the port of England, Friday September 13__th__ 1674._

My eyes held everything as I gazed down into the deep blue waters of my home, the moonlight reflected onto the decorated ship making everything shimmer like diamonds as stars twinkled joyfully in the sky.

Betrayal, such a strong word but it was written in every fold of my face.

My heart clenched once more as I was enveloped into the words that will forever bring pain upon my soul.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Isabella" I was worried as I made my way into my father's cabin, he rarely called me Isabella as I preferred Bella, he only called my this when there was unpleasant news to be delivered._

"_yes father?" I called as I entered his quarters, fathers expression was unreadable as I fiddled with my necklace._

_Father was staring down at his hands when he started talking "Isabella, I am no longer the young, strong man I once was as I age more and more each night."_

_It was true; he was exhausted more often then not and creases and wrinkles from the hardship of life started to appear on the contours of his face._

"_My sweet, beautiful Bella no longer can I provide the protection for you that I have been doing so since you were a wee baby, in one months time you will be turning seventeen and the S.S. Twilight will be docking in England."_

"_I understand this father but you still have many years to live, why talk of death?" I was confused, why is he talking of such a strange topic to his daughter?_

_He sighed "Bella we will not be in England for trade, we will be there to seek you a suitor"_

"_You must be jesting!" I was not ready to be wed off, this was an undeserved punishment._

"_Don't use that tone with me young lady for this is the only choice that could keep you safe and still let you be within water!" _

"_you mean there is another choice?" hope was clearly evident in my voice, I was never going to marry. I never wanted too._

"_Yes but I think this is less to your pleasing then getting married" I almost laughed, what was worse then being out into wedlock? I wanted freedom not to be married to some twit._

"_You can move in with your mother and Lord Philip of Maryland" _

_Mother._

_It echoed around my mind like a chant._

"_I have no mother!" I screamed._

_Father stood up form the chair he was seated at "Isabella do not speak of your mother that way"_

"_I have no mother she died for me the day she left this ship"_

"_then you will be married and that's final!" his tone was gruff and loud, the crew could probably hear him._

_I tired to think of every excuse that my mind could come up with "but the ship?"_

"_I will sell the ship as you will travel with your husband instead, I worked hard to find you eligible bachelors that owned ship, all for you Bella."_

"_If you truly care about me we will continue as we have since I was born, and what will happen to the crew, and you?"_

"_The crew will find jobs on ships easily enough and me…Bella my angel when we last docked at that port in India I was diagnosed with cancer, that is why you must be put into wedlock."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Unconsciously tears had formed within my eyes and were now dripping into the water before me as my reflection rippled with the touch of each drop.

Few people were on the ship at this moment, just those whom father hired to decorate the "S.S. Twilight"

The ball would begin as soon as we set sail and I should be getting dressed but I couldn't move from the spot I was standing on.

This would be the last time I set foot on the ship I've spent my whole life on, we would head for the waters when all the guest arrive and are seated.

Father and the crew were most probably resting in there rooms, I should be too but I couldn't for these were the last precious moments I would spending on the ship and wasting them sleeping will forever haunt my conscience.

The crew was mainly here for security and father, father scarcely moved from his bed as the sickness had spread through to his lungs. Tonight will be the first night in two week he will have moved from his bed and the crew will be with him the entire time.

I turned 17 today, we had docked a day early, father had given me a gown to wear tonight as my present, it was lavish and extraordinary but I preferred my simple comfort dresses.

Every corner of the ship was decorated with candles and lanterns as tables filled a large proportion of the area, they were draped in cloudy white cotton with shimmery candles as the centerpieces.

There was a dance floor in the middle and a stage where band members would be playing melodies all night long behind it.

I looked toward the horizon as the shadows of tiny boats started to appear, some large some small.

They would all dock and then board the S.S. Twilight.

At midnight once I have danced with every suitor I would choose my victor whom I will wed, I wonder how my future husband would be like.

Will he like to read like me? Or will he be handsome then any man I have ever met.

Though I really didn't deserve the opportunity for I was not beautiful, I resembled a baby horse with my tiny body, dull brown hair, boring brown eyes, and big lips.

I also had no companions but that was understandable as there was not a soul my age here.

As for the crew the majority of them had wives and those who didn't were much to old, but usually I was ignored. It was quite easy to do.

Once more my gaze wandered to the oncoming ships which were nearing which were nearing. I started the walk back toward my cabins as my mind flashed back to something father had said _"provide protection"_ from what?

My hand instantly went to the small cylinder that hung off my neck.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bella come here for a moment" I skipped to my father as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around._

"_I have a surprise for you"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Being five I had not understood the dire importance of the pint size necklace that hung off my necklace father had given to me.

I thought it was just a pretty trinket with its glistening sapphire shell on the silvery tube and the cluster of sparkly diamonds surrounding.

Oh how wrong I'd been.

* * *

**Kind of short but I am sick and I have a cavity, I am not in the best of moods. R and R. oh and how should Eddies personality be?**


	3. Authors Note 2

**READ, READ, READ! THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW**

**-I apologize for not updating in forever -for me anyway-**

**- I am moving in a few days and the computer is the next thing in on the packing list**

**-this is just a preview of the next upcoming chapter**

**-This chapter will be in Edwards point of view**

**-I won't be able to update because you know, I'm moving**

**-the occasional random update will pop up once in a while and it won't be an authors note**

**-the preview will be edited in the actual chapter, this is just a rough so be aware that there probably will be a lot of grammar and punctuation errors**

**-the sneak peek does not start from the beginning **

**There is a poll on my profile concerning "be my protection" if you've read that story of mine, please vote it would be very much appreciated**

**-what is a beta? And how do I get one? I want one for the princess of the sea, I've heard they really improve stories**

**-this little peek may not make the most of sense but that's because it won't start from the beginning, in the actual chapter it will make much more sense**

**-oh and the actual chappie will be much more detailed**

**-I hope you enjoy them : )**

* * *

_Edwards point of view_

"Tanya, this is the last time I'm warning you don't-touch-me" I growled. She started to wrap her arms frigid around my torso so I was not pressed against the railing.

"Tanya!" I hissed menacingly, leaving no sense of un-satisfaction to be desired.

Her annoyed sigh rang through the air as she finally released me, I could have removed them forcefully but I'd rather not waste the energy. (**ok how should Edwards personality be? There is going to be a pole on my profile concerning this please vote)**

She was halfway through the bulk-head doors, her silvery black dress swishing in the breeze, the very revealing silvery black dress.

"_No man can resist me for long Edward, if at all…human or vampire"_ her taunting thoughts whispered in my ear though she had long ago disappeared within the musty contours of the ships middle deck. **the whole intro and how they feed will be said at the beginning of the chapter)**

Once more the crumpled portrait found itself back into my hand, beautiful. Even on a dull, worn piece of paper with lumpy ink the amulet still looked as if it was glittering, but what was on the inside was what my ship and so many others were after.

Fairies, Pixies, wolves, ogres, witches, wizards, warlocks, banshees, gryphons, nymphs, sirens, elves, Cyclops, dwarves, goblins, harpies, mermaids, gnomes, leprechauns, trolls, and so, so many creatures were out to find the treasure, not to mention us; we happen to be vampires.

Humans though dominated the world with there population and numbers, I would never have guessed that one day we powerful creatures were supposed to hider ourselves from the weak, oh of course we could wipe out the entire world with a flick of our fingers but where is the fun in that? And then how would we eat? Yes that is the reason the rule, they have the gift of life in them, blood. Which makes them immensely more useful then us.

Creatures in legend, myths to be told by the fire, stories written to scare off the young. Yet so many mythological breeds were out in the ocean, looking for one tiny pendant that will change life beyond the realms of ones imagination.

One trinket could hold so much power, enough to hypnotize any man to bend to his will…

* * *

**Well that's all folks, I hope you enjoy this preview of the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Authors Note 3

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
